Like A Lost Puppy
by Draco Lover 899
Summary: What happens when Hermione decides to leave home and her abusing mother for a guy she never thought she'd like?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter!

Review please!

**Like A Lost Puppy**

Chapter One

So there Hermione sat in the corner. Cowering closer and closer to it as her mother walked toward to him. Hermione couldn't get any closer to the corner. Hermione started breathing hard. As much as her mother did this, she could never get used to the feeling of being abused. Hermione curled up in a ball, hands covering her face preparing for what's about to happen. Her mother got closer and closer. Ms. Granger leaned down next to Hermione's tear streaked face, and laughed. As her mother breathed she could smell the beer. Hermione heard her mother talk. "You're to worthless to to beat tonight." Then her mother straightened up, kicked her daughter and laughed at the whimper she got in return.

Hermione looked up as her drunken mother stumbled out of the room. Hermione couldn't believe her luck. She didn't get beat that night! She didn't have any new bruises to add to her others! Not even a little scratch! But then a thought came up. Then a thought came up. What if her mom was just messing with her? She could have been tired or wanted to get her hopes up or something. She would come back later and beat her then.

Hermione could remember the good days when her mother was happy. The mom that wouldn't get drunk every night. The mom she knew before her father died. They would go take vacations every summer when she got back from her wizardry school, Hogwarts. Her family would always have the most fun. Mom, dad and me. But that was the past and now was present. Which meant her mom did get drunk every night. She did beat her. Now it's just me and my mom. Now it's just me fighting the world.

Like a lost puppy. That's what I'm like, Hermione thought. Whenever I try to make friends at Hogwarts, they either ignore me or make fun of me or laugh at me. But there are the few people that would look at the dog and keep her. Like Ron and Harry did to me. Hermione smiled. Thinking of her two best friends in the whole world made her think of the good things in life. Like them being next to her through everything. Some one Hermione can trust.

But she could never tell them about her mom. They knew about her dad. How he went to the store to get milk because I mentioned that we were going to need some more. About how he got killed by that stupid car. They were in the other lane. And crashed into the car. It was horrible. The police found all these beer cans in the passenger seat. That was the first night my mom beat me. She thought it was my fault that he died. And I suppose it is. All because of the milk. But Harry and Ron make me feel better by saying it isn't. That he was just out at the wrong time and at the wrong place. I'm really glad that I met them. That I could trust them with everything. Everything that is, but this. Because they think that my mom is perfectly normal. That she is dealing with his death just just fine. That would be anything but the truth. But they have to keep thinking that. And they will. Was the last thing Hermione thought before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Been busy lately. Also because I kinda sorta might have been grounded for a few months ^.^;; heh. This chapter may seem a little rushed because I couldn't think of anyhthing else to do. Well enjoy! **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Review please! **

** Like A Lost Puppy**

Chapter Two

Hermione woke up to the sun in her eyes. She also noticed she had a really bad headache from all the crying. How she hated crying. It made her feel weak and that people at the age sixteen shouldn't be crying over their mothers yelling at them. She was practically a woman and deserved better respect from her mother. Hermione thought. I'm gonna go down there and tell her right now! Well maybe tomorrow or the day after that. Face it, Hermione. You just don't have the courage to do that. Who knows what she would do to you? Hermione had decided not to tell her mother but to just not talk to her all unless necessary. Hermione walked down the steps slowly and carefully. Her mother most likely had a hangover and she didn't want to give her a reason to get mad and beat her.

Once Hermione got downstairs, she saw her mom sitting there at the kitchen table with pictures of the good memories of the whole family. The picture she was looking at held the best memory of Hermione's. It was taken one week before her father died. Her dad was holding her mom upside down and her mom kept trying to get right-side up. It was so funny to watch, Hermione thought. Of course I wasn't in the picture because I like being behind the camera not in front. Hermione smiled to herself. That was one of the best days ever. Hermione heard a sniff coming from her mom. Was she actually crying? Hermione thought. Hermione didn't know whether or not she should comfort her mom. She was the one that had given her life even though she threatened to take it away sometimes. She was still her mother no matter what. Even though she was supposed to be giving her the cold shoulder, this was her mom in a time of need. Though the time of need was almost a year ago... she was still her mom no matter.

Hermione had decided to go and comfort her. She walked over to her mom and said in a quiet voice ''Mom? Are you all right?'' Her mother sent her daggers. Hermione flinched.

''Of course I am! Now just go and do whatever and get out of my face.'' she started mumbling, then excused herself from the table and started wiping the tears from her eyes. ''Be sure to be back in time to make me supper!'' her mother yelled from her room. Hermione didn't know if it was her imagination or what, but it seemed like her mother's voice cracked. Still my mother no matter. Yeah right. Mother don't do that to daughters. They braid her hair and laugh at all the silly mistakes she has made. Hermione thought. I guess my mom isn't a real mom. Hermione walked over to her mother's room and said she was going to go for a walk. Her mother never cared what she did. So she hurried up to go get her bags.

She hadn't really thought of running away until now. She had realized while going upstairs and thinking about how cruel her mother was to her. And how she never did braid her hair, or laugh at her for running into a chair or something. But whatever. She wouldn't have to deal with that if she ran away. She scanned her room for the things she would need the most. Hermione ended up finding this little teddy bear named Lawrence that she lost a few years back. So she hurried up and grabbed her things. Hermione ended up taking just this stuffed animal that has been her friend whenever she needed him, except for when she lost him, her school supplies, and some clothes. She stuffed them all into her school trunk and peeked out her door to downstairs to see if her mother was down there. She wasn't down there so she quickly but quietly went down stairs, grabbed her shoes, told Crookshanks they were going for a walk, and shut the front door behind her with a gentle click.

When she stepped outside everything seemed brighter. The sun was shining not a cloud in sight. A light breeze. Perfect weather, Hermione thought, I guess its because now I don't have to put up with the crap my mom gives me. What will she do when she realizes I'm not home in time to make her supper? Hermione started to panic. Her mom could call the police, why couldn't I have used my brain? How could I be so stupid? They could put up missing person posters with my name and photo on them, or do like a search for me or.. or... what... this is my mother we're talking about. She didn't care about me. She would be glad I'm gone. Hermione calmed a bit but still was a little worried. She planned to right a letter to Ron but she didn't have an owl, only Crookshanks. She was walking down the street when she saw these two boys laughing and talking loudly. They were both pretty tall. One had dark black hair, with very pale skin, and a slight build. While the other had blonde hair, pale skin sharp features, and a slight build. Oh no, Hermione thought. It couldn't be! What are the odds of Draco Malfoy walking around where I live? It's not very likely, but hey there's a first for everything.

Blaze and Draco got closer and closer. Hermione's heart started pounding so hard she could her it in her ears. She could just walk to the other side of the road. But that's what chickens do. She was a Gryffindor! She has fought a werewolf and helped Harry Potter find the Sorcerer's stone! She could handle a tiny bully. So the closer and closer she got the more she worried. Finally they got to the point where she would have to step aside. So she tried to walk around Draco, but he grabbed her arm.

''Well what are you doing her, Mud-blood?'' Malfoy asked with a sneer.

''I could ask you the same thing,'' Hermione replied coolly. She tried to get Malfoy to let go of her arm but he just tightened his grip.

''Are you running away?'' Malfoy asked with curiosity. He was interested now. Hermione Granger had no reason to run away whats so ever. She had the Muggle dentist parents. She had the best grades in the grade. I bet she already completed her homework even though we still have a month or two to do it. She had no reason to run away, Malfoy thought. As for me I have plenty to run away from. My mother and father beat me when they're drunk. Which is all the time. On the occasional they aren't drinking night, they're not going to beat me. They are just going to pretend I wasn't there. They just thought I was invisible. Which may come to a surprise but it hurts me. That's why I have to put on the 'tough' act. So people don't think I was a sensitive type guy.

''As a matter of fact I am. Its not like you would care so would you please just let me be?'' Hermione asked pleading.

Draco forgot that Blaze was there and asked Hermione if he wanted to stay with him because he didn't want to be alone when his parents beat him. He figured that she's running away and doesn't have any where else to go. Also maybe he could get her story out of her. Blaze laughed so hard he had tears rolling down his face. Hermione looked at him confused and Draco looked around nervously thinking why he said that with Blaze right there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh. So nice to have my laptop back. ((: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted and stuff. I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own Harry Potter sadly. It belongs to J.K Rowling. **

** Like A Lost puppy**

Chapter 3

What did he say? Hermione thought. She looked at the person she dreaded most. He looked nervous. I really did need a place to stay. Hmmm. I guess I could. I have always wanted to see the palace he lived in. what if he is just kidding around. But by the look of his face I don't think he was. But why would he offer it to me? I mean he hates me! I'm a filthy Mudblood! Well maybe for a few days I guess. Hermione debated.

''Alright'' Hermione said casually. The look on Draco's face was priceless. Blaise's was even funnier. ''What?'' Hermione asked with a shrug. ''You offered me something and I'm taking it.''

''Alright then,'' Draco said with the smirk that gave him his reputation. ''Looks like I got a new buddy to play with.'' Hermione started to get fidgety. What did he mean 'play with'?

Then Blaise piped up. ''You aren't seriously going to let her stay with you. Are you?'' Draco only shrugged. '' because I thought that I was going to stay with you also. Also wouldn't your PARENTS! Be upset with you inviting people over with out their approval?'' He practically deafened Draco with his yelling. He yelled parents to indicate that she would find out that his parents beat him.

''Oh I don't care about them. She needs a place to stay. And since when were you coming over to my house?'' He said confused.

''Since now,'' Blaise said with a chuckle. Great, Hermione thought, I'm going to be in a house with a bunch of boys who are Slytherin which means they are evil and mean and slick. And cool I guess. No Hermione! Stop you do not like Slytherin! They are evil and mean! No no no no no!

they must have been walking along because Blaise called back ''Are you coming or not?'' my face flushed as I caught up with them.

_At Draco's Place_

Once they got there Hermione's jaw fell open. Draco was looking at her just to see her reaction. He was glad he did to. Hermione had not seen a bigger house in her full 14 years of being alive. She was astounded.

''Well don't just stand there. Come on.'' Once again Hermione's face flushed as she rushed to catch up with the two boys she would be staying with for a while. As she was running to catch up with them, she noticed that Draco looked good in Muggle clothes. He just looked plain good from behind. Hermione no! No no no no no no! No no no nononono! You didn't like Slytherin or Slytherin boys! Not one bit! If you don't then why are you staying with one of them? Her mind argued with her. Well that's because, well that's a good point. Still. I don't like Slytherin house or the boys of Slytherin house. Ron and Harry would be ashamed of me if I did. But they shouldn't care if I liked them or not. It's my life not theirs. But they won't have to worry about that because I don't! 'keep telling yourself that, Hermione.' her mind thought. So we had to sneak in and he had to show me where my room and bathroom were. They had already had dinner so I had to go to sleep hungry. I was used to it. My mother would sometimes send me to bed with out any food. So I lie there in bed thinking when I heard something break. I poked my head out my door when I saw Draco's mom throwing things at him.

''How _dare_ you bring a filthy Mudblood into my home! You are a disgrace! Befriending a Mudblood!'' She spat on him. That's when I snapped. It's bad enough that I had to go through it, but not anymore because Draco had rescued me. When I went down there his mom had her back to me. I noticed that Draco's face was bleeding and that his face was all red and tears were streaming down it. He shook his head for me to not go any further. I turned around and saw Blaise standing there to. He looked scared. She was still screaming horrible things to him. I went and got in front of Draco as she was about to take a swing at him.

''How dare you do this to him! You should be lucky that he has still put up with you through all these years!''

''Hermione don't,'' Draco said ''it's alright.''

''No it's not! She just threw something at you to make you face bleed and she was about to hit you! How can you put up with this! I don't know how you got your manners from when you let me stay when I asked you considering what you live with.'' I said shaking my head in disbelief. I went over and hugged him then whispered in his ear ''Just play along.'' he hugged me back. Once I let go I was thrown to the floor and that's when I knew that I was going to be in big trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review please!**

**As usual I still don't own the Harry Potter series. **

**I was mad at my mom when I wrote this chapter so it's going to have a lot of anger. Actually I was mad at my mom when I wrote the first chapter to. Oh and you also get more background on Hermione. So yeah. Enjoy!**

** Like A Lost Puppy**

Chapter four

''How dare you touch my son! You are leaving immediately! Go! Go, go back your bags!''

''No, Mother. She's staying. I don't care what you say. She's staying.'' He said with more tears going down his eyes. Hermione looked at him with admiration. He was sticking up for me. Hermione couldn't deny her heart anymore. She really did love him. She looked at Blaise and gave him this look that said 'get your butt down here now.' He shook his head. Hermione glared at him until he broke and came down. She stood back up and dusted herself off. I stood by Draco's side and put a brave face on. Blaise came down and stood on the other side of him. Narcissa looked at all three of them with disgust. She couldn't believe her son was sticking up for a Mudblood. What had gone wrong? She thought to herself. She went up to Draco. Expecting the worse, Draco closed his eyes. She gave him a smack and she stormed off fuming.

''Thanks, Draco.'' Hermione said hugging him. Hermione thought that he would just shove her off but instead he hugged her back. Blaise just stood there awkwardly. They broke apart and wen their separate ways. Hermione lie on her bed thinking. She just sat there thinking when she heard the tiniest of knocks on her new door. The door opened slightly and she saw Draco and Blaise's head stick in.

''Hey.'' Hermione said quietly a little embarrassed about how Draco had to stick up for her. The boys just stood there awkwardly. ''You can come in if you want.'' Hermione said. They stepped in cautiously. Like she was gonna bite off heir heads or something. They came in and sat on the bed. '' So...''

''Well, uh, we were just wondering why you came here in the first place.'' They sure got to the point fast, Hermione thought. ''So we know it's a bad time and all your probably tired and stuff but, uh, we just , uh, wanted to know.'' Hermione debated it for a few minutes. While she was debating, Blaise decided to go to bed because he was tired. She debated for a few more minutes.

''We were once a happy family. My mom, my dad and me. We would go on vacation every summer, have camp outs. We were a normal family. Well a couple of years ago my father had dies. It was all my fault to. Everybody says it wasn't. But I know it was. I was looking in the fridge and noticed we had run out of milk.'' Hermione's eyes were filling with tears. ''He said we went to go get some. When this idiotic driver had been drinking. We got a call telling us to come down there. We could barley see where his body was in all the rubble. I went over to go see the truck that the drunk guy was in and when I looked in the window,'' Hermione sniffed and her vision blurred even more. '' there were beer cans everywhere. I swore to myself that I would never, ever drink. My mother has hated me ever since.'' Draco opened his mouth to say something but Hermione answered what he was going to say ''Don't even say that she does. She beats me almost every night and she never has nothing nice to say to me. She hates me and I hate her. End of story. She has never wanted anything to do with me after that night and people don't change back to how they were.'' Hermione said bawling now. Draco put his arm around her.

''It's going to be all right. I know that for sure. You're living with me now, Hermione. I know its not the best place but,'' He paused, ''It's something, right?'' He finished. Hermione looked at him curiously.

''Why am I here? I mean I'm grateful I am and all!'' She said quickly because Draco gave her a weird look. ''What I mean is why did you ask me to stay? You hate me. You've never been nice to me before tonight. Just a few hours ago you were calling me a Mudblood instead of Hermione,''. Draco thought about that. Why had he taken her into his home? Why had he comforted her? Why did he have this weird feeling in his stomach?

**Ooooh whats gonna happen next? Will he tell her why she's there? Will Blaise ever find out about their heart to heart conversation? Will Draco find out about those feelings in his tummy? Read on to find out~! (Also review please!) ((:**


	5. Chapter 5

**First things first. I would like to thank DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs for reviewing all of the chapters so far! Thank you! Love ya! To creepy? Aw well! That's me for ya! ((: **

**Second, you learn more about Draco in this one. **

**Third, I'm pretty tired so I don't know how good this will be.**

**As usual I don't own Harry Potter. Sad face. ): On to the story! **

** Like A Lost Puppy**

Chapter five

''So I guess it's time to tell you my story, huh?'' Hermione looked at him waiting. Expecting some great story about why his mother always yells at him and beats him. ''Well I guess it started when I was a little kid. I don't know why they started beating me. They just did. One drink after another. In the end they would always call me down being nice at first, asking me how school had been, how friends were, just casual questions. Then when they told me to go to bed I could do something as little as stumble, and they would hit me or something. This went on for forever until two years ago when Blaise had asked me where I got all these scars from. I told him the were from accidentally cutting myself while cooking or just things that I knew he didn't believe.

''Then one summer he decided to come over in an argument my mother and I were having. He saw the whole thing. How she threw me against the wall, how she smacked me across the face, everything. Pretty much everything you had seen tonight. Except he went home and told his parents, then they told Dumbledore, and Dumbledore told the police and I got sent to a foster care home.''

''I'm so sorry. You should be glad to have a friend like Blaise to protect you from everything your parents do to you,'' Hermione said with sorrow in her voice.

''I am glad. I'm also glad to have a friend like you that would stand up for me to my mom. She was really drunk tonight. I was surprised she didn't just kill you right then and there.'' Hermione's face lit up when he had called her a friend. She was so happy in fact that she just gave him a hug. ''What was that for?'' He asked with a smile on his face.

''I'm just happy that we are friends now and not enemies,'' Hermione looked up at him, making sure he wasn't lying about it, and tell her she wasn't really and that they would go back to hating each other when school starts in about a month. Instead he said,

''I am to,'' and he put his head on hers. They sat like that for a while until Draco remembered he had to finish his story. ''So when I was at the foster home, didn't have friends until I went back to school. I stayed in the foster home until the next year when my parents had gotten out of rehab. As you can see rehab didn't help at all. So when I came back home after the school year I got beat really because they thought that I had told told him about the beatings I would get for being a bad boy.

''I never actually was bad though. They just had nothing better to do with their lives.'' Draco went on. ''they only beat me when they drink. Which is pretty much every night. And when they don't drink it's like I'm not even there. **I think I like it better when they beat me. At least they know I'm there.** **But then again it's nice not having any new bruises to add to my collection,'' Draco finished.

''You still never answered my other question.'' Hermione answered. ''You know me. I always have to know everything. Whether we're in school or not.'' she said with a smile.

Draco chuckled. ''True. I just didn't really want to be alone, really. Also I've always kind of admired you because nobody has ever punched me in the nose before,'' Hermione blushed when she recalled that memory. Draco stared at her. When she blushed then, she really did look beautiful. She wasn't that bushy haired person that he knew but a caring person who didn't care who she was talking to she would give them a reality check whether they wanted one or not.

''What?'' Hermione asked. She had caught him staring at her. Hmm. What's a good lie to tell her? Maybe I shouldn't lie this time. Maybe I should just tell her the truth. Or maybe you just shouldn't answer her at all and get along with the story, he argued with himself. ''Okay, so, I just really thought that my mom would be as mean to me as I thought she would if you were here. But that didn't change a thing. So if you wanna leave you can,'' He said. Inside hoping and praying that she wouldn't. That she would stay here and defend him when his mother was drunk.

''What? And go back to my house where my mom is pissed that I didn't come back to make her supper? And that also means that I'll leave you here with that crazy lady and your dad. Even though I haven't seen your dad yet.'' Draco smiled gratefully. Hermione just lied down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, smiling. Draco lied next to her doing the exact same thing.

''Hey, Hermione?'' Draco asked turning his head so he could see her. She turned around and gave him a confused look.

''Yeah?''

''Remember when we were talking about how you punched me and all?''

''Yeah,'' She replied not sure where this was going.

''Well, I was staring at you because-'' He could say no more because Blaise had decided to pop in.

''Draco! Your dad is back!'' He said in a panicked sounding voice.

''Oh, crap! Ugh! What's he gonna say?'' Draco said more to himself than anyone else.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. ''What's wrong? Whatever it is, I'll be there for you.'' She gave him a reassuring smile. Which he returned. Funny how people could become the worst enemies ever one night and become the best of friends the next, Draco thought.

**Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll review! You would make my day. ((: Oh, yeah! The part in bold with the stars was in S.E Hinton's _The Outsiders._ One of my favorite movies and books. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can't sleep so I'm just gonna keep writing for you guys. Maybe I shouldn't have drank all that coffee... Oh well! **

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Review please!**

** Like A Lost Puppy**

Chapter Six

Hermione, Draco, and Blaise went downstairs to see if he really was home. And walked right into his mom telling him about their visitor.

''Oh! There she is now!'' Narcissa said to her drunken husband. When he turned around to look at Hermione, Draco was looking at his mother. She had this nasty grin on her face.

''Now, Draco,'' Draco's father said as he came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, ''What have we told you about bringing these filthy Mudbloods into our clean home?'' He slurred.

''Well''- Draco hesitated. He was clearly nervous.- '' Uh, well. I-''

''I didn't have anywhere else to go so when I asked him to let me stay here, he turned me down, of course. I kept begging and begging but he still wouldn't let me stay so when Blaise and Malfoy here tried to get away by apparating I grabbed onto his arm and got here.''

Hermione didn't know how much it pained Draco to hear her calling him Malfoy again when they just got to a first name bases. Why does she keep lying for me? Why won't she just rat me out? She might just want to wait until we're at school then tell everyone how she saved the poor beaten Slytherin's life. Draco thought. But she wouldn't do that... would she? And even if that were true, I couldnt put her out on the street. I mean I love her! Well that's why my stomach says every time I see her. Or talk to her. Or when she looks at me. Definitely when she smiles at me. Wait what? You can't be falling for a Gryffindor! Well she has been able to stand up for me. And save me from my parents. Whoa what was that? Draco thought.

Hermione had been thrown to the floor. Her lip had been busted and her nose was bleed. Draco suspected it was from her falling on her nose. And the bitten lip from could she have bitten it while falling? What had she said that would make them do something like that? Draco made a mental note to ask her later.

''Lucius! You are getting all of her dirty blood on our clean carpets! How could you?''

''Oh my gosh! Hermione are you alright?'' The boys rushed over to see her.

''Uh, well. Hermione why don't we go and get you like a washcloth or something to get all the blood off, and then, like, uh if you want to go I guess Draco and I wouldn't mind. I mean I don't want you getting beat up anymore,'' Blaise said, acting just like a father would.

''But what about Draco?'' Hermione asked in a quiet voice so only Blaise and Draco could hear her.

''Well we will find something. Maybe you two can go into foster care together. That way you wouldn't fell like you had no friends or anything. It's the perfect plan,'' He whispered the next part. ''I'll owl Dumbledore. He'll know what to do.''

''Mother, Father. Hermione and me are going to bed after we get her cleaned up. Good night.'' He said with a nod. They got Hermione all cleaned up while Blaise made the owl to Dumbledore. So Blaise gave everyone a big hug good night. Kissed Hermione on the head gave Draco a kiss on the cheek, told him he loved him while Draco said that he loved him to, and then he was off.

''Uhmm. Why didn't you just slap him? If anyone else did that they would be in the hospital wing.''

''Oh, that's just a thing we do,'' He said with a chuckle. ''One day when we were at Hogwarts we were pretending to be married for some reason and from now on whenever we go to bed he would always do that. It's like one of our inside jokes.'' He said smiling while recalling the memory.

''Well that's funny,'' Hermione said smiling.

''Okay. While I better be going to bed. I'm sorry you had a bad day here. It's usually how it is,'' He said.

''Oh it's fine. I've had worse days,'' Hermione replied coolly. ''Well you need your beauty sleep so I won't keep you up any longer. Good night.''

''Well a face like this just doesn't come naturally. Pfft, who am I kidding?'' he said rolling his eyes. Hermione laughed for the first time that night. To Draco that was the best sound ever. He shut the door then leaned against it and slid down. He rested his elbows on his knees then slid his fingers through his hair. What is happening to you, Draco?

**Read. Review. Same old, same old. So didja like it? Why don'tcha tell me in a review? So I don't know whats gonna come up next. I'm gonna think of something creative. That will blow. Your. Minds! ((: Happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the bad spellings and stuff last chapter. In a hurry to finish it because that just came to my and didn't want to forget. And it was like three in the morning when I wrote it. Excuses, I know. Well go ahead and read the chapter. Not sure if it will blow your minds but I'm tying! ((: **

**I don't own Harry Potter. As usual. **

** Like A Lost Puppy**

Chapter seven

After he sat thinking at the door for a while he went to his room where the not so tired Blaise sat. He was sitting on the bed looking out the window. As Draco got closer, he noticed that he was close to tears. Blaise was still looking out the window as he asked Draco a question ''What does it feel like, Draco?''

''What does what feel like?'' Even thought he knew what he was talking about. He was talking about him being in love with Hermione.

''What does loving some one that you know you could never have without being judged feel like?'' Blaise closed his eyes then heaved in a big breath. He was about to cry. Draco instantly felt sorry for him. He was talking about Pansy. Draco went over and sat next to him. He put his arm around him and just sat there, thinking about the past.

A few years ago Blaise and Pansy had gone out. It was the first time that Blaise had been in love. He acted like she was the most wonderful thing in the world. He would hold her hand and kiss her in front of all his friends. He didn't care if his friends made fun of him. He was happy. Then out of nowhere, Pansy broke up with him. Blaise found out a few days later that she had been cheating on him with Theodore Nott. Whenever he sees them together he would always just turn around and do something else. Make up excuses so he wouldn't have to go hang out with people. Just stay inside and stare out the window. Or just simply not make up excuses and flat out say he didn't feel like it. Then Draco decided he had had enough of his moping around and had to practically drag him out of his bed to the common room where Theodore and Pansy were sitting next to each other, Pansy blushing and giggling and Theodore shooting Blaise dark looks. Like sending him a mind message saying 'yeah. She's mine and what are you going do about it?

So Blaise went right over there and punched Theodore in the nose. Everyone gasped while Pansy screamed and Draco was over in the corner laughing so hard he had to sit down so he wouldn't fall over. ''That my fellow school mate is what I will do about it.'' He looked at Pansy and told her he didn't care about her anymore and that she could have Theodore. He didn't need her in his life anymore. All he needed to do was get that out and now he is all better.

He took one last look at Pansy, wanting to remember this moment for forever. There was blood all over her robes. She looked shocked that Blaise would do that. He had a reputation for being good to almost everyone. He was always gentlemanly like. He must have had a lot of anger for him to do that; thought Pansy.

Blaise looked over at Draco and smiled to himself. Knowing Draco hadn't laughed like that since he first saw him. Blaise walked a little taller that day. He walked right out of the common room with Draco still stifling giggles but trying to remain the cool guy he was known for. It was impossible though. All day long Draco had a smile on his face. He had gotten his best friend back.

Draco snapped back to reality where Blaise looked at him finally. A tear had escaped his eyes. And within a few seconds more and more came. Draco just gave him a hug this time. Not one of the crappy one armed thing but a real hug. A hug that shows you care for the person. '' I guess it feels like, I dunno. Depressing actually. Knowing she doesn't like you and would probably go back to ignoring you at Hogwarts,'' Draco frowned. ''But hey,'' Draco looked at Blaise and smiled a smile that made Blaise smile too, ''you could always just punch people in the nose to make me laugh again.'' Draco and Blaise laughed.

''You jerk! I thought you had forgotten about that! If you want me to punch people so badly why don't I start with you?'' Blaise was playfully punching him in the arm. ''Well I guess I always could.'' They both sighed and flopped down on the bed.

''Well I need my beauty sleep so get out of my room!'' Blaise shot him a look. ''Please?'' Draco flashed one his million dollar smiles. Blaise shook his head in disbelief.

''Oh, Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco. What am I to do with you?''

Hermione sat in her bed. Not being able to sleep. She was afraid to go downstairs and get her a book from her trunk. Afraid Draco's parents would still be up and lurking around. So she sat up listening to the muffled noises from outside.

She got up and looked out the window. Hermione had always loved nature. Just preferred to stay inside and read. Then she noticed what a great view Draco's house has. The trees looked so scary in the daylight but at night they just looked so pretty that Hermione wished she knew how to draw. There were the animals prowling around, hunting for food. Owls hooting and flying around looking for their mates or food. The owl made Hermione think of Hedwig. And thinking of Hedwig made Hermione think of Harry and Ron. And thinking of them made her want to be at Ron's house. But then she realized that they would disapprove of her running away scold her like the lost puppy she was. But she had found a new owner. One that understands her better, one who had had the same things happen to him also.

She sat, thinking. Then slowly drifted to sleep. Dreaming of a better tomorrow and yummy breakfast. But if she had stayed awake a few minutes longer, she would have noticed the tiny owl coming towards her with a letter attached to its foot.

**Review please! I like this chapter because you learn more about what has happened to Blaise through his time at Hogwarts. So yeah. Review please! 3**


	8. Not An Update!

** Not an update!**

**Okay, I have not been able to think of anything. I have a really bad case of writers block. I can't think of anything with everything that's been going on. I have school, homework and I'm failing a couple of classes. I also have to babysit and clean up the house. All these at the same time.**

**So of course that's all that's been on my mind lately so it's hard to find anything. It's just waaaayyy to much pressure for a fifteen year old girl. Writing is my only way to get out of this world that I live in and now that I can't really write because of all this stuff that's going on I don't think I'll be updating in a while. )): **

**I'm sorry. I just don't think that I can handle everything above _and_ still have time to type up stories. Well thanks to everyone out there who has been supportive and leaving reviews and all that good stuff. So, yeah. Happy reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for being so patient while I was going through hard times(:**

**I don't own the Harry Potter series.**

**Reviews are loved! **

** Like A Lost Puppy **

Chapter eight

Hermione had just fallen asleep when she heard scratching on her window. She stirred a little but was still sound asleep. The scratching grew louder. She jumped up scared of whats going on. She looked over at the window and saw a pair of big eyes staring at her. She jumped a little. Then she grabbed the blanket, wrapped it around her shoulders and walked over to the window to get the letter. 'Who would be sending me a letter this early in the morning?' she thought. Hermione got the letter from the owl and checked to see who it was from. It was from Ron. 'Why in the world is he sending me something this early?' She stifled a yawn, put the letter on a desk that she had never noticed before now. She was to busy sleeping or looking at Draco's pretty eyes. 'What? No! You don't like Slytherin boys!' her heart wanted to tell her otherwise. But right now she was tired. So she then wrapped the blanket tightly around her then collapsed on the bed falling back to a peaceful sleep.

Draco lies on his bed restless. He just couldn't go to sleep. He had to much on his mind. The owl Blaise was going to send, Hermione saving him, Blaise crying, what's going to happen at Hogwarts, why he just couldn't stop thinking about Hermione, and just about Hermione and him in general. He went over to go check on Hermione. He opened the door wide enough so that he could see her bundled up in blankets. He noticed the window opened. 'She must be freezing! That's why she has the blanket wrapped around her like that,' Draco thought. He went over to go shut it when he saw this letter sitting there. He was tempted to open it, but it wasn't his to open. He would ask Hermione about it in the morning. He knew it was from one of her no good friends. 'They didn't deserve to have her as a friend. They only use her for her brains. Harry would be dead if not for her. To bad they were friends', Draco thought.

Draco sat on the bed and watched her sleep. He liked the way she would not be bothered by some strands of hair that would be in her face. He liked how her stomach would go up, down, up, down with her steady breathing. He liked how she would smile in her sleep. He liked how she hugged the pillow just so. He wished he was the pillow. 'Draco! How could you? She's, she's, a Mudblood!' He knew he was only trying to convince himself that he didn't have any feeling towards her. Draco went back to his room, giving sleep a try again. He lye on his back, giving the ceiling a blank stare. When slowly, his eyes started fluttering, and he fell asleep thinking of how he and Hermione were gonna get away from their families once and for all.

Hermione woke up to the light shining in from the windows. She got up, well, tried. She was tangled up in the blankets and had to unwrap herself from them. Once she was done with untangling herself, she went over to the desk next to the window, and opened the letter sitting there.

Dear Hermione, She instantly recognized Ron's handwriting.

We were wondering if you were still gonna come over to my house for the rest of the summer. Are you not at your house? Because usually Pig goes east. This time he went west. Harry is already here. Harry and I have been worried about you. Usually you are the one to write us. Are you all right? Okay, well, just write us back so we could get you to our house.

Love.

Ron and Harry

Hermione didn't know if she actually did want to go to Ron's house. She kinda liked it here. Other than, you know, Draco's parents. It was cozy here. It felt like her home when her father was still alive. It feels like love. Well she can only assume. She hasn't felt real love in such a long time. She realized it wasn't the _house_ that felt like home, it was Draco. 'You can't keep denying this, Hermione. You love him face it.'

''Oh my gosh! Will you shut up?'' Hermione blushed when she realized she was talking to her mind. She needed to go get her bag to go get dressed but she was terrified. A girl who has fought a werewolf is scared of parents, yes.

Hermione finally got over her fear and in a rush to hurry up and get her things she ran to the door and opened it fast, hitting Draco.

''Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I just didn't wanna get caught by your parents,'' Hermione said talking rather fast.

''Hermione,''

''And so I ran to get down there,''

''_Hermione_,''

''And so then I opened the door to quickly and you were there,''

''Hermione! I'm fine,'' Draco said finally getting a word in.

''Sorry,'' Hermione said. ''So what were you doing?''

''I was going to go see who you were yelling at.'' Hermione's face reddened. ''So who were you yelling at?''

This is where Hermione's acting skills come in. She tilted her head and furrowed her brow. ''What are you talking about?''

''Like five minutes ago you just 'Oh my gosh! Just shut up!''' He did a poor imitation of her.

She gave a tiny chuckle to say your going crazy. ''Uhh no I didn't.''

''Yeah you di- never mind,'' he said giving up.

So Hermione and Draco walked downstairs to go get Hermione's bag. And there was Draco's parents. Sitting there waiting for them.


End file.
